


A Little Bit of That Tok'ra Passion

by drewandian



Series: Sam/Martouf [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewandian/pseuds/drewandian





	A Little Bit of That Tok'ra Passion

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/drewandian/pic/0000sx9w/)

 

Episode tag to "Serpent's Song"  
******************************************

“Samantha!? Wait, please!” Martouf’s voice followed me down the hallway as I stormed off.I whirled around to face him, glaring at him and fisting my hands at my side.“Please, let me apolo…”

 

“No!” I cut him off, really not wanting to hear what he had to say.“Don’t apologize for Lantash, or make excuses for him.If he has something to say, let him say it.Otherwise, let’s just get this over with.”I turned and continued to head toward the infirmary where Apophis waited.Martouf caught up to me, stopping me by placing his hand on my arm.

“Samantha…” Lantash started.“Please try to understand that I am only trying to help your people.You do not understand the danger you’ve put your planet in by bringing Apophis here.”

“Look…I appreciate that, really.But it’s not our custom to just leave someone dying…or worse, shoot him.I know he’s our enemy, but he’s worth a lot more to us alive than dead.”I shook my head.“Apparently I’m not the only one who is trying to understand things here.”

“You’ve also brought Sokar’s attentions on you.Like I said earlier, you’ve tipped the balance of power.Surely you can appreciate the implications of that!”

“Lantash, we had no way of knowing that when we destroyed Apophis’ ships.Even if we had, it wouldn’t have changed anything! He was here, in orbit around Earth, threatening to destroy the whole planet!We dealt with the immediate danger, plain and simple!”I almost shouted in frustration and anger.“If we’re going to be friends and allies, you’re going to have to try to understand how and why we do things around here.I remember enough of Jolinar to appreciate how different our methods of defeating the Goa’uld are, but we can’t do things your way – not this time.”I walked into the iso room, leaving Lantash behind me.  
*~*~*~*~*

 

I hurried into my lab and sunk down onto a stool, putting my head in my shaking hands.I took a few shuddering breaths, trying to regain my composure.I felt someone’s hand on my shoulder and jumped. I spun around to find Martouf standing behind me.His eyes flashed as he looked down into mine.

“Samantha, “Lantash began, “are you all right?Your Dr. Frasier told me what Apophis said to you.”

“Yeah…I’m…you know what…I’m NOT ok…he’s playing dirty, and I knew he would.I know it’s any empty threat, but I cannot go through that again!”I took a deep breath and scrubbed my face with my hands.“I’ll be fine…it just shook me a little.”

He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around me.I stiffened for a second and then let myself relax into his embrace.I let myself draw strength from Lantash, how long we stayed like that, I don’t know.I pulled back with a sigh, reluctant to let go.Lantash wrapped his arms around me tighter, allowing me to continue to draw strength from him still.We stood there in silence and I felt a few tears slip past my eyelids.I gripped Lantash tighter, burying my face in his shoulder.

“Shh, Samantha, it’s ok.” Lantash whispered as I finally lost control.I felt his lips brush my temple as I cried into his shoulder.I took deep breaths, gradually calming myself.

“I’m sorry.”I whispered, pulling my head away from his shoulder. “I’m usually more in control than that.” I offered Lantash a watery smile.

“Samantha, there is no shame in showing your emotions.It’s perfectly natural to respond so strongly in a situation such as this.”Lantash bent his head to mine, gently kissing me.

I tipped my face up toward his, deepening our kiss, as butterflies fluttered crazily in my stomach.My heart raced a staccato rhythm against my ribs as I gave in to Lantash’s passion.Finally, the need to breath became overwhelming, and I pulled away from Lantash, ducking my head shyly.Lantash put two fingers under my chin, lifting my head until we made eye contact.I flushed as he smiled at me gently.

“I know you’re frightened, but I will do whatever I can to help you get Apophis back to Sokar.I will do whatever is necessary to keep you safe.” Lantash said, again placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

“Lantash, I want to apologize for earlier.I know that you are just trying to help us…” I paused, trying to explain.

“It’s all right, Samantha, I understand.And I would like to apologize as well.As Martouf said, I am very passionate.”Lantash smiled slightly.

“Yeah, I’m starting to get that…” I joked, kissing him back. “Now, about that dialing program I need to write…” I started, leading Lantash to my computer.  
*~*~*~*~*

 

We stood at the bottom of the ramp, Lantash coming forward just as I finished showing Martouf how to use the GDO.

“Samantha,” he started quietly, “I hope to see you again soon.” He smiled broadly, pressing a quick, discreet kiss to my cheek.

“Me too.” I whispered, pressing my cheek to his lips for the briefest moment.I pulled back and smiled back, fighting back the blush I felt creeping across my cheeks.

 


End file.
